


Morning, Sleepy

by Canadiantardis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, karkat doesn't swear its weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Karkat always angry and loud, even in the morning? A one shot a friend told me to write. JohnKat!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning, Sleepy

Karkat lay sprawled on the bed, more on his boyfriend than the actual bed. He smiled as John murmured something in his sleep, keeping his arms around Karkat as if he would disappear.

Yeah, like that would happen again.

Kar lifted a hand and gently stroked the side of John’s face, outlining the jawline, slowly reaching the lips, which were parted as he slept. Kar smiled, tapping a finger gently against his boyfriend’s lips.

He felt John stir, and just as he woke up, Karkat lifted his head towards John’s and kissed him softly.

“Morning.” He murmured against John’s lips.

“Hey to you too.” John smiled, his whole face lighting up. “How long have you been awake?”

“I don’t really know.” Karkat faked a thoughtful look. “I was too busy staring at you.”

“Heh. Really?” John turned a light pink.

“No, stupid. I only woke up a few minutes before you did.” Karkat chuckled softly as John’s face got red with embarrassment. “I don’t need to stare anymore, anyway. I see you every day.”

“Well, you can still stare…” John mumbled something so softly Karkat could barely hear him.

“Hmm? What was that, I didn’t quite hear you?” Karkat cocked his head slightly, lifting an ear to John’s face.

“I said…” John spoke with the same volume, but Karkat still couldn’t hear him, but he saw John getting a darker red with every second.

“What? Can you speak louder, I might be getting deaf?” He leant forward, until his ear tickled as he felt John’s breath on it.

“Isaidbecausethat’swhatIdo.” John nearly shouted into Karkat’s ear.

Karkat grabbed his ear in shock, pulling away from his boyfriend.

“Oh my Gog, I’m so sorry, Kar! Are you okay?! Oh my Gog, I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking of how close your ear was. I’m sorry! I-”

John stopped talking when Karkat kissed him, knowing it was the only way to shut his flustered boyfriend up. It took less than a second before Karkat felt John kiss him back.

“It’s okay, you idiot. I’m fine. I was just surprised you could shout so early in the morning.” Karkat said when they broke away for air.

John gave a sigh of relief. “Sorry, Kar… I didn’t mean to shout, but it was either mouth the words, or force them out as fast and loud as I can.”

Karkat lifted an eyebrow at his boyfriend’s choice of words, waiting for him to realize what he had said. It barely took a minute before John’s eyes went wide and he flushed even darker, if that was even possible.

“Th-that’s not wh-what I meant!” John stuttered, while Karkat laughed at him. “Stop that!” he swatted Karkat, looking flustered.

“Your face! Oh Gog, I wish I had taken a picture!” Karkat gasped as he laughed harder.

“Kaaaaar.” John groaned, pushing Karkat off of him. “Stop being so mean.”

“Me? Mean? Never!” Karkat mocked an offended look, but his grey eyes still showed the mirth he was barely able to keep quiet.

“Hmph, I should kick you out, but then you’ll get Jade and then everywhere I’ll go she’ll guilt me until I give. You’ve done it before, and I know you’ll do it again…” John grumbled, but his blue eyes told Karkat that he didn’t mean it.

“It was one time, and I only briefly said we were fighting! She was the one who started pestering you for half a day trying to guilt you.” Kar said defensively. “If I say sorry, can we get past this?”

John’s eyes lit up, but he took a little while to answer.

“No. You have to show me you’re sorry.” John said, using the voice he normally saved for trying to be suggestive, when normally it just made Karkat laugh his head off.

But right now, it was working pretty well at being suggestive.

“Oh really? Well, I’ll show you.” Karkat purred, leaning into John again.

The two grabbed each other and Karkat was on top of John, their lips crashing into each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: This is my first non-Hetalia fanfic. Hope you enjoyed! It's only rated teens cuz of the ending...


End file.
